Jolene (episode)
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Jolene (character) Jolene is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on August 17th, 2018. Synopsis A demon causes havoc in town as Wynonna, Waverly and Jolene must decide who they can trust. Plot When we last left our heroes, they were in thrall to Jolene and her batch of bewitching cookies, pastries, and sweetmeats. She’s somehow arrayed both Waverly and Wynonna against their own mother, and has hoodwinked Doc into separating from the sisters. But the cookies start to wear off, and Wynonna and Waverly end up untying their mother when Jolene enters to replenish their stock. She even gives some to Michelle, who ends up falling for her tricks. The Earp women trip to the family barn to head the demon off at the pass: but Jolene has co-opted the Revenant security guard (his head grown back) and used him as bait to distract the women at the barn. Then she calls Waverly away in an effort to get her to kill herself. Waverly won’t do it. Good for her! Everyone ends up at the saloon for a huge party that ultimately becomes a huge brawl. Jolene is driving wedges left and right between our team. First, she lets Wynonna know that Doc is actually married to the Contessa, which gets her hackles up. Then she starts flirting with Nicole in front of Waverly, and Waverly gets right pissed. There’s a brawl, incited by Michelle and Wynonna, and the two are thrown in jail. While there, they essentially detox from the cookies, and come to their senses. Jolene makes one more pitstop to see Nicole, and put the moves on her. When Nicole rebuffs her, Jolene locks her in a closet. She’s ultimately set free by Doc, who finds Bulshar’s ring hanging around the room. Next stop, the Earp barn. Jolene corners Waverly there with a huge carving knife, and gives her the full story: basically, Waverly’s real dad is a demon named Julian. When Waverly was born, Jolene was too — they’re almost twins. Except Waverly got all the good genes, and Jolene became a demon, and was persecuted. Jolene needs Waverly to kill herself so that she can flourish. Waverly almost considers it, before relenting at the last minute and fighting off Jolene. Wynonna, now free of the cookie spell, enters and shoots Jolene with Peacemaker. While stumbling out of the barn, Jolene falls into a hex trap set by Michelle, and is ultimately sucked into the woods by Bulshar. All is set to rights, more or less. Doc vows to never fall in league with Bulshar, and Wynonna pays Bobo Del Rey a visit down in the well: he tells her that Waverly’s father was no demon, but a legit angel. Wings and all. Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Megan Follows as Michelle Gibson * Chantel Riley as Kate * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Zoie Palmer as Jolene * Joel Jackshaw as Revenant Guard Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, Jolene by Dolly Parton. Media Images 305still 001.jpg 305still 002.jpg 305still 003.jpg 305still 004.jpg 305still 005.jpg 305still 006.jpg 305still 007.jpg 305still 008.jpg 305still 009.jpg 305still 010.jpg 305still 011.jpg 305still 012.jpg 305still 013.jpg 305still 014.jpg 305still 015.jpg 305still 016.jpg 305still 017.jpg 305still 018.jpg 305still 019.jpg 305still 020.jpg 305still 021.jpg 305still 022.jpg Jolene.jpg 3x5(2).jpg 3x5(3).jpg 3x5(4).jpg 3x5(5).jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 3, Episode 5 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes